Love of my Life
by pimpiericky
Summary: Dean winchester a ce qu'il a toujours souhaité, une vie simple avec sa femme Jo et son fils Ash. Castiel Novak lui, ne rêve plus depuis longtemps, certain qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir une vie normale . Mais leur rencontre va tout changer, peu importe ce qu'ils pensent savoir, leurs peurs et les épreuves qu'ils ont et auront à traverser. Destiel UA (sur le tard vous êtes prévenus)


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Ça fait un petit moment maintenant que je n'ai plus publié j'en suis désolée mais j'ai eu énormément de travail. Pour ceux qui suivent Maison du Bonheur, elle revient samedi prochain avec un looooooong chapitre.**

 **En attendant, voici une nouvelle histoire qui je l'espère vous plaira, elle m'est tombée dessus en vacances et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter d'écrire.**

 **Je vous laisse la découvrir, à très vite j'espère.**

 **Merci de me lire.**

 **Pimpiericky**

Chapitre 1 : Deux chrysalides dans leur cocon :

Cela pourrait être un petit déjeuner comme les autres pour Dean Winchester mais c'est sans compter sur la présence de son frère Sam et de sa fiancée Jessica, venus passer quelques jours chez Jo et lui. Ils prennent un malin plaisir, surtout son espiègle et géant de frangin, à donner raison à sa femme Jo, qu'il adore mais qui à cet instant précis l'agace au plus haut point. Elle s'est mise en tête une lubie complètement ridicule, une grotesque invitation qu'elle insiste qu'il fasse à leur voisin. Depuis que celui-ci lui a fait remarquer qu'elle perdait environ trois-cents dollars par an à cause de son système d'arrosage, elle s'est mise en tête de le remercier en lui souhaitant la bienvenue à la mode Winchester, c'est-à-dire autour d'un bon vieux barbecue. Elle le couvre de son regard perçant qui, elle le sait, finit toujours par le faire céder. Et Sam n'hésite pas à en rajouter une couche en l'observant de ses yeux de cocker comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il voulait la dernière part de tarte…

-Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ce que j'invite ce mec franchement bizarre au barbeuc de samedi ? soupire- t- il. Ça me dépasse. On s'est toujours débrouillé de rester loin de nos voisins, surtout de la vieille au chat… en agitant son doigt en direction de sa maison, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait, bougonne Dean en plantant son couteau dans le gâteau préparé par Jessica.

Quand il a coupé cinq parts pas vraiment égales et relève la tête, il sait qu'il est cuit : ce qu'il vient de dire a fait naître un sourire triomphant sur le visage de Jo.

-Pour être… je ne sais pas… répond Sam, un voisin agréable, par exemple, insistant bien sur le mot agréable. Mais… tu te souviens encore de comment on fait ? faignant l'inquiétude.

Alors que Dean lui jette un regard noir, Jo en rajoute de plus belle :

-Oui c'est tout à fait ça, montrer à ce cher Castiel Novak que ses voisins savent vivre et qu'il fait bon vivre dans le quartier, et puis c'était très gentil de sa part de m'avoir avertie, notre facture d'eau va s'alléger grâce à lui. Et puis c'est un homme très poli et ça fait plus d'un mois qu'il a emménagé il est temps de faire sa connaissance ! d'un ton très –trop- enthousiaste.

Dean fait un doigt d'honneur à Sam qui vient de lui faire sa plus belle bitchface et se tourne vers sa femme :

-Et pourquoi c'est moi qui dois m'y coller ? S'il est si poli et gentil, t'as qu'à le faire toi-même !

-C'est mieux si c'est toi Dean, puis comme ça, ça te fera passer pour l'homme de la maison, celui qui décide… pouffe Jo en frappant dans la main de Sam.

-Tu me revaudras ça Jo ! se contente de répliquer Dean.

Car au fond il sait pourquoi Jo fait ça. Depuis quelques années, depuis la mort de Bobby surtout, elle tente de faire sortir Dean de sa coquille, de l'encourager à avoir des amis mais Dean est bien comme ça, sa famille lui suffit.

-En plus, il a l'air vraiment bizarre ce mec. Il rentre chaque jour à la même heure, il passe toujours par le même endroit, je l'ai même vu attendre un quart d'heure au lieu de faire le tour et passer de l'autre côté quand le camion du plombier bloquait l'allée la semaine dernière. Il s'occupe de son jardin chaque dimanche après-midi à la même heure….

-Tu as raison Dean, tu ne devrais surtout pas t'approcher de lui avec toutes ces habitudes… c'est un vrai serial killer votre voisin, le coupe Sam en se moquant de lui sous le regard amusé des deux jeunes femmes qui partagent leurs vies.

-Surtout que quand on regarde bien, on est un peu comme ça aussi Dean, tout est hyper organisé, chaque jour se ressemble, commente Jo.

-Oui mais nous on a un enfant, c'est pas pareil ! Et pour une fois que Sam et Jess sont là, on invite un étranger à diner avec nous… tente Dean.

-On a diné tous les soirs ensemble et on sera tellement ravi de rencontrer votre nouveau voisin, balance avec un sourire goguenard son petit frère.

Dean n'a plus le choix, il est acculé et capitule :

-Ok, c'est bon mais faudra pas venir vous plaindre si ce mec gâche notre soirée et merci de vous être tous ligués contre moi ! Encore que toi Jess, ça va. Il n'y a qu'elle qui goûtera à ma fameuse tarte aux pommes ce soir !

Jessica lui sourit de cette manière douce et chaleureuse qui la caractérise si bien alors que son fiancé grommèle qu'il ne veut pas de dessert infesté de sucre de toute façon. Dean aime beaucoup sa future belle-sœur, il peut voir combien elle rend Sam heureux. Dans les sourires de son frère, la lueur dans ses yeux, il voit son bonheur et son gigantor le mérite bien. Elle est parfaite pour lui : belle, sympathique, sensible, généreuse, tout aussi intelligente que lui. Il espère seulement qu'ils passeront leur vie ensemble, sans plus aucune tragédie pour Sam… Mais son petit frère est fort lui, plus encore que leur père ne l'était et certainement beaucoup plus que lui.

-J'irai voir ce Castiel Novak en revenant de l'école avec Ash ce midi. Et en parlant de ça Jo, on est jeudi et c'est à toi de l'amener.

-Ash ! Ash ! hurle Jo.

Le petit garçon de dix ans débarque en courant, dévalant les escaliers, telle une tornade, attrape le morceau de gâteau que lui tend sa mère et l'engloutit.

-Allez man, je t'attends ! Ben doit me prêter son jeu Diablo III ! Si on n'arrive pas à l'heure je vais pas le voir !

Dean sourit. Ash a autant de caractère que sa mère et lui, mais il est le seul à réussir à tout avoir d'elle. Dean, lui, peut faire ce qu'il veut, elle arrive les trois quarts du temps à retourner la situation à son avantage. Mais Ash ne lui arrache qu'un sourire, pas de répartie qui casse, pas de regard noir. Si Dean lui avait parlé comme ça elle lui aurait passé le savon du siècle. En même temps, elle a de qui tenir… Ellen Harvelle… rien que de penser à elle, il en a des frissons. Le souvenir de la leçon qu'elle lui a faîte avant qu'il n'épouse Jo reste gravé en lui, même si ça s'est passé il y a un peu plus de dix ans maintenant. Elle est hyper protectrice envers sa fille, ayant dû être à la fois la mère et le père dans sa vie mais elle est aussi une femme formidable. Il n'aurait pu rêver meilleure belle-mère.

Dean passe la matinée à travailler à son garage pendant que Jo s'occupe de leur maison jusqu'à onze heures trente, heure à laquelle elle part pour le service du midi au Roadhouse, le bar/relais routier tenu par sa mère. Dean, comme tous les jeudis, récupère Ash, le ramène à l'école après manger et retourne mettre ses mains sous les capots de voitures alors que Jo vient se reposer ou finir ce qu'elle a à faire avant de retourner au bar pour la soirée.

Mais un petit écart doit être fait dans la routine de Dean aujourd'hui. Il est midi et quart quand il gare son Impala devant son garage et dit à Ash de rester deux minutes dans la voiture. Il se dirige vers la maison voisine à petits pas. Bien sûr, son voisin est là, pas moyen d'y couper, rentré du travail à l'heure, comme tous les midis, sa vieille Ford garée devant son entrée. Dean ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi mais arrivé devant sa porte, il se sent nerveux. Il ne connait pourtant pas ce Castiel Novak, il l'a juste croisé plusieurs fois, toujours de loin. Il sonne. Deux fois.

La porte s'ouvre enfin et ce Castiel, en costume cravate classique et sobre, le regarde perplexe. Ou plutôt il le fixe, intensément, presque comme si c'était la première fois qu'on sonnait à sa porte. La plupart des gens ne regarde pas les autres dans les yeux, pas vraiment, mais ce type a carrément plongé ses pupilles dans celles de Dean comme s'il cherchait à le percer à jour. Et Dean lui-même se perd dans les yeux océans de son observateur.

Ce qui frappe le plus Dean, c'est cette infinie tristesse qui se cache derrière. Cet échange visuel n'a dû durer que quelques secondes, trop pour être habituel, pas assez pour que ce soit trop inconfortable mais Dean est complètement déstabilisé par ce qu'il a perçu dans ces yeux bleus. Un regard qu'il n'a jamais vu chez quiconque, pas même chez son père. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçoit qu'il n'a pas encore dit un mot, même si son voisin, resté lui-même silencieux, n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Il semble d'ailleurs toujours occupé à détailler Dean scrupuleusement, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme s'il voyait un autre être humain d'aussi près depuis plus d'un siècle.

-Oui, euh… bonjour, hésite Dean en tendant sa main, que Castiel considère et n'attrape qu'au bout d'un assez long moment, le mettant un peu mal à l'aise. Je suis Dean winchester, j'habite juste en face, en lui montrant sa maison. Vous connaissez ma femme Jo. Nous voulions savoir si ça vous dirait de venir chez nous samedi soir, on fait un barbecue et…

-Pourquoi ? le coupe Castiel, visiblement intrigué.

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi m'invitez-vous à votre soirée barbecue ?

C'est exactement la question que j'ai posé à ma femme, pense Dean mais il se reprend, sensible à ce regard troublé posé sur lui.

-On veut juste faire connaissance, ça fait un mois que vous habitez ici et on se disait que … ça pouvait être sympa, surtout que ma femme a vraiment apprécié votre conseil pour notre jardin et notre facture d'eau. Enfin…. si ça vous dit aussi, ne voyant aucune émotion réellement s'inscrire sur le visage de son voisin.

Dean se dit que c'est vraiment étrange. Ce mec doit avoir comme lui pas loin de trente piges et c'est comme si on ne l'avait jamais invité à un simple barbecue de sa vie. Castiel réfléchit pendant ce qui semble à Dean une éternité. Il jette d'ailleurs un regard vers l'Impala pour s'assurer qu'Ash ne soit pas sorti de la voiture.

-Oui, pourquoi pas. Merci, avec un léger sourire. Dois-je amener quelque chose pour la circonstance ?

Dean se demande une seconde s'il n'y a pas de caméra cachée quelque part. « Pour la circonstance » vraiment ? Mais il n'y a que de l'innocence dans ces yeux bleus, point de mensonge, point de moquerie, juste cette candeur. Et une pointe de douleur. La souffrance il connait, même si ça fait des années qu'elle s'est atténuée grâce à sa famille. Et il peut la voir chez cet homme qui se tient devant lui. Et cela atteint Dean.

-Mec, en lui souriant, c'est qu'un barbeuc, si tu veux vraiment apporter quelque chose, amène des bières mais te prends pas la tête, ce sera que ma femme, mon frère et sa copine, lui dit Dean avec sympathie.

-Vous m'avez tutoyé.

-Ah, pardon, je…

-Non, s'empresse Castiel, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Bien. Samedi 19h, ça te va ?

-Samedi 19h, Dean, merci, je serai là.

-A samedi alors, mettant ses mains dans ses poches et se retournant quand Castiel referme sa porte.

Il descend les marches du perron et se dirige vers sa voiture, un peu perturbé car il a l'impression d'avoir fait une rencontre du troisième type, plus ET que Aliens. Ce type a quelque chose de touchant et finalement Dean n'est pas si contrarié qu'il vienne samedi. Il ne lui a même pas dit qu'il pouvait venir avec quelqu'un, mais il a l'impression que ce n'est pas la peine. Son voisin a finalement l'air extrêmement seul quand il y pense.

Il libère Ash qui maronne car il aurait eu le temps de faire une partie de Tétris avant d'aller à l'école s'il n'avait pas autant traîné.

 **XXX**

Castiel se demande encore pourquoi il a accepté la proposition de Dean. Lui qui s'isole depuis tant d'années, qui a perdu totalement l'habitude de côtoyer les autres, si seulement il a déjà su comment faire. C'est peut-être à cause de son naturel, il n'a pas eu l'air d'avoir pitié de lui ou de se moquer, il lui a juste demandé de venir chez lui et sa femme comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. Peut-être aussi parce que ses yeux ne reflétaient qu'une profonde sincérité. Mais c'est samedi, ce jour qui est arrivé trop vite et l'angoisse de Castiel monte. Et heureusement qu'il l'a prévu et s'est levé deux heures plus tôt que d'habitude. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais pu être prêt pour le soir.

Il s'approche nerveusement de la porte avec le contenu de son sac un peu trop lourd pour lui.

C'est Dean qui lui ouvre. Il voit ses yeux s'agrandir comme des soucoupes.

-Oh bordel, Castiel ! On est que six et mon fils de dix ans ne boit pas d'alcool ! Tu veux qu'on se roule parterre ou quoi ?

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit combien tu en voulais, regardant les quinze packs de bières qu'il avait achetés.

-T'inquiètes c'est pas perdu ! lui posant la main sur l'épaule, rigolant toujours.

Il est surpris mais ce maigre contact lui réchauffe le cœur. Et sa voix rieuse est une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Castiel. Si longtemps qu'il n'a pas entendu quelqu'un rire avec lui. Il ne se souvient même plus si c'est arrivé un jour.

Dean le fait entrer et lui présente son frère, Sam. Il ne lui ressemble pas vraiment, très grand, mince, des cheveux interminables, il tient dans ses bras celle que Dean lui présente comme sa fiancée Jessica, une très jolie blonde au visage rayonnant. Il leur serre la main alors que Jo s'approche de lui avec un petit garçon et lui fait la bise alors qu'il lui avait tendu la main. Il y a tant de chaleur qui émane de cette famille… c'est assez difficile à supporter pour Castiel mais quelque part il trouve cela tellement beau.

Dean les entraîne tous dans le jardin et s'occupe du barbecue avec son frère. Jessica tente de faire la conversation, lui demande quel travail il fait. Il est comptable, au bout de quelques questions auxquelles il répond seulement par un ou deux mots, Jessica et Jo abandonnent, cela se voit qu'elles ne savent pas quoi dire pour relancer la conversation à sens unique. Il commence à se demander ce qu'il fait là quand Dean annonce que c'est prêt. Castiel parle peu mais il n'est pas le seul, il remarque que si Dean est parfaitement à l'aise pour dire des blagues, il n'est pas très expansif dès que les sujets de conversation deviennent plus sérieux. Sam et Jessica, eux, adorent parler et commentent tout, de la salade bio aux dernières baisses des impôts. Ils ne tarissent pas de paroles, ça n'étonne guère Castiel d'apprendre qu'ils sont avocats, ils en ont toutes les qualités. Ils sont brillants, cultivés et passionnés. Il essuie son couteau avant de couper son steak. Une fois. Deux fois. Il jette des regards discrets mais les autres ne font pas attention à lui, personne ne le regarde jamais de toute manière. Le petit Ash est assis à côté de lui, le nez plongé dans sa tablette, un cadeau de son oncle apparemment. Il fait glisser ses doigts sur l'écran et une musique retentit par le haut-parleur :

" _Love of my life, You hurt me,  
You broken my heart, Now you leave me "_

Dean et Sam échangent un regard, il ne dure qu'une seconde mais Castiel l'a tout de suite capté ce contact visuel empli de nostalgie et de souffrance. Si personne ne fait jamais attention à lui, comme s'il n'existait pas, lui n'a de cesse d'observer le monde qui l'entoure, loin des autres, dans sa bulle, il les voit et les étudie.

 _Love of my life can't you see, Bring it back bring it back,  
Don't take it away from me, Because you don't know what it means to me"_

Dean se lève alors, prend la tablette des mains de son fils et lance d'un ton désinvolte :

-Franchement, Ash, Queen a tellement de supers chansons !

Et la musique change, un rythme plus rock pulse.

"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playing in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Singin'  
We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you"

-C'est mieux ça non ? lance Dean au groupe, ébouriffant les cheveux d'Ash au passage.

-Hey, pa' laisse mes cheveux !

-C'est quand que tu vas te décider à laisser ta mère t'emmener chez la coiffeuse ? Tu veux ressembler à ton oncle avec ta coupe mulet ? Tu ressembles déjà à un roadie de Lynyrd Skynyrd.

Alors que Sam lui jette un « les cheveux longs sont tellement plus originaux que certaines coupes à la brosse qui se portent depuis quoi ? Cent cinquante ans ? » et que les autres rient, Castiel a le front qui se plisse. Il ne comprend pas un traitre mot de ce que dit Dean, il ne connait même pas cette chanson.

-Tu n'aimes pas Castiel ? lui demande Dean qui a dû voir son air penaud.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est rythmé, c'est la première fois que je l'entends.

Au vu de tous les regards vissés sur lui, cette chanson doit être connue.

-Tu rigoles là ? Tu ne connais pas Queen ? Tu n'as jamais entendu « We will rock you » ? s'exclame Dean.

-Euh non…

Ça recommence, Castiel se sent comme un extraterrestre à ne jamais connaître ce que tout le monde connait, à ce qu'on le regarde comme s'il avait des ailes dans son dos et lançait des éclairs, avec étonnement, bizarrerie et parfois même avec un peu d'appréhension.

Dean lance plusieurs noms de groupes célèbres « AC/DC ? Led Zeppelin ? Les Beatles ? »

Castiel secoue la tête, ne connaissant pas. Il finit sa salade non sans prendre son mouchoir qu'il frotte discrètement contre sa fourchette.

Sam tente sa chance :

-Céline Dion ?

\- Ah oui ! Un ancien collègue de travail a cassé l'ordinateur d'une femme qui écoutait sans arrêt la chanson du film avec le bateau qui coule…. C'était surréaliste…

Il fait bien rire tout le monde et il se dit que ça fait du bien pour une fois de ne pas être l'objet des rires mais l'instigateur. Sam en profite pour parler de certains collègues bizarres qu'il a eus.

Le repas se passe dans la joie, c'est étrange pour Castiel d'être au milieu d'inconnus qui forment une si belle petite famille. Une heure passe tranquillement au rythme des steaks hachés et côtelettes qu'il faut apparemment absolument finir selon Dean pour ne rien gâcher, des steak sojas qu'il qualifie d'immondes de son frère et Jessica, des bouteilles de bière qu'a ramenées Castiel et du vin. Au bout d'un moment d'ailleurs, Castiel, dans sa nervosité, a dû un peu trop abuser de ce bon vin puisqu'il se sent d'humeur plus boudeuse et qu'il éclate d'un rire amer quand Sam annonce qu'un fou a bousillé ses plants de tomates et qu'il a dû appeler la police qui l'a fait enfermer.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Castiel qui fulmine, il a toujours eu l'alcool mauvais et ce que vient de dire Sam l'a profondément énervé. Il a peut-être empiré l'état de ce type en appelant la police et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour des tomates !

-Euh… Castiel, on a un peu trop bu non ? lui demande Sam d'un ton désapprobateur.

Castiel se rapproche de lui, très près, vraiment très près :

-Ne pose pas de questions débiles! Lui faisant respirer son haleine imbibée.

Dean éclate de rire.

-Ah ah, bien dit Cas ! J'adore quand quelqu'un d'autre que moi a les couilles de remettre mon frangin à sa place !

Il est un peu plus saoul à cause de son traitement, il n'aurait pas dû boire mais il reste très conscient et entend Dean l'appeler Cas. Personne n'a encore jamais donné de surnom à Castiel. Et cette attention le touche.

Sam a l'air un peu vexé mais sans plus par sa remarque. Il se tourne vers Ash, son neveu, qui continue de chercher des musiques sur sa tablette.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu connais Céline Dion et pas Queen ! s'exclame Dean.

-T'es en boucle là mon chéri ! soupire Jo.

-A vrai dire, je n'écoute pas de musique. C'est pour cela que je ne connais pas tous tes musiciens aux noms bizarres Dean, j'aime le silence.

-Tu n'écoutes pas de musique? s'exclama Dean, abasourdi. Même en voiture ?

-Je n'ai pas de radio.

-C'est un sacrilège mec, faut que je te fasse connaitre tous ces groupes qui..

-Dean, laisse-le, il aime le silence ! le coupe Jo.

-Oui, ça aide à savoir où on en est le silence, les yeux dans le vide. Tous les samedis matins j'allais au bord du lac à Omaha là où j'habitais. C'était… silencieux… répète Castiel, apparemment toujours un peu sous les effets de sa cuite.

-Hey, Cas, tu connais Big Sioux River ? J'adore pêcher là-bas. Si tu veux, samedi prochain…

Tous les regards se tournent vers Dean qui a lui-même l'air surpris de sa proposition spontanée.

-C'est un endroit tranquille ?

-Le plus paisible… lui répond Dean.

-Alors ce sera avec plaisir, j'aimerais beaucoup découvrir cet endroit avec toi.

Il est effectivement toujours dans les effluves d'alcool en acceptant si facilement un moment avec Dean Winchester. Parce qu'il se demande ce qu'il arrivera s'il passe toute une matinée en extérieur avec quelqu'un. Mais pendant quelques heures, il s'en fiche, il s'en inquiètera plus tard.

 **XXX**

Castiel est plutôt content de sa soirée avec les Winchester. Elle s'est bien passée même s'il aurait dû éviter le vin. Sam n'a pas eu l'air de lui avoir tenu rigueur de ses propos, il s'est même excusé à la fin du repas, disant que par méconnaissance, on peut parfois dire quelque chose qui blesse. Il semble avoir compris ce qui a énervé Castiel même s'il n'en parle pas. Et puis il y a Dean qui lui a proposé une sortie au lac. Il ne sait pas trop quoi en penser. Après avoir passé quelques heures avec lui, il veut quand même le revoir… Castiel est dans ses pensées, à la machine à café de son boulot quand il entend une voix masculine :

-Bonjour, vous pourriez me passer le panier de biscuits ?

Castiel ne se retourne même pas et lui donne.

-Merci. Oh, et le lait s'il vous plait.

Cette voix insistante dérange Castiel dans ses réflexions et il fait demi-tour en amenant la brique de lait pour voir son perturbateur.

C'est un jeune homme brun, les cheveux mi-longs, qui lui fait un large sourire.

-Merci. Vous travaillez au service comptabilité n'est-ce pas ? se saisissant de la brique.

-Oui, sourcils froncés.

-Je vous ai vu plusieurs fois là-bas, j'en ai déduit que vous y travaillez. Je suis au service logistique. Inias Adrian, se présente-t-il en lui tendant la main.

-Castiel Novak, lui répond le brun, étonné qu'un collègue vienne lui parler.

Inias s'assoit à côté de Castiel, à la surprise de celui-ci.

-Ça fait dix ans que je travaille ici. Vous étiez où avant ?

-Dans la même société mais à Omaha. Ils m'ont…muté, en espérant qu'Inias ne demande pas pourquoi.

Mais celui-ci passe à autre chose, il n'a pas l'air intrusif.

Une jeune femme s'approche de sa collègue qui lit le « Argus Leader » le journal quotidien de Sioux falls. Castiel l'entend ricaner derrière lui. Elle se moque de son attitude raide et du fait qu'il a renversé la moitié de sa tasse tout à l'heure et a nettoyé plusieurs fois sa table. Son rire lui donne l'envie de repasser un coup de chiffon sous la tasse mais le met aussi en colère.

Inias semble sur le point de prendre la parole lorsque Castiel énonce d'un ton sec :

-Mademoiselle Raster, si j'étais vous je ne perdrais pas du temps à vous montrer irrespectueuse envers le comptable qui s'occupe de toutes vos notes de frais, y compris celles de vos notes d'hôtel exubérantes et irais faire ce à quoi je suis payée et trouverais des explications aux séances de SPA que vous vous êtes payées sur le dos de la boîte.

Elle parait outrée mais ne dit plus un mot et part vers son bureau.

-C'était très bien envoyé Castiel. Cette femme est une garce, ça fait du bien de voir quelqu'un la remettre à sa place. Depuis l'an dernier où j'ai refusé ses avances en lui disant que j'aimais les hommes elle ne me lâche plus, elle est ingérable.

Castiel note qu'Inias est gay. Ce n'est quand même pas pour cela qu'il lui a adressé la parole. Non, il ne le sent pas intéressé, il a juste l'air d'être … gentil.

-Vous prenez tout le temps votre pause-café à dix heures ?

Castiel hoche la tête.

-Alors, au plaisir de vous revoir Castiel.

Encore une personne pleine de sympathie. Se pourrait-il que les choses changent pour Castiel ? Non, ils ne le verront bientôt plus que pour l'être anormal qu'il est, dès qu'il perdra un peu le contrôle et sera trop angoissé, ils le verront tel qu'il est et se détourneront de lui… il ne doit rien espérer, c'est dangereux. Il finit son café et retourne dans l'espace étroit mais sécurisant de son bureau.

 **XXX**

Dean pense à ce que lui a dit sa femme alors qu'il installe sa chaise au bord de Big Sioux River. Jo l'a seriné toute la semaine en lui disant à quel point elle est heureuse de voir que ça a accroché avec Castiel. Il a eu beau lui dire qu'ils vont juste faire une partie de pêche, elle a ce sourire qui dit qu'il a enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui peut être son ami. Si elle a été un peu surprise, après tout ils n'ont rien en commun, elle est contente pour Dean, de le voir partager sa passion avec quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partie de sa famille.

Il a envoyé l'adresse à Castiel qui lui a dit qu'il le rejoindrait.

Il sent une présence s'immiscer dans son bain de soleil et de quiétude. C'est Castiel qui s'approche de lui, avec son trenchcoat au-dessus de son habituel costume noir.

-Tu es venu pêcher en costume Cas ? ne peut s'empêcher de s'étonner Dean.

-Je ne suis pas venu pêcher mais rester au bord du lac te regarder faire plutôt et puis, c'est ma tenue du samedi Dean.

Il a dit ça de la manière la plus naturelle au monde et Dean sourit, comme s'il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Ils parlent peu, Castiel ne lui posant que des questions sur ce qu'il pêche, surtout des poissons chats qu'il relâche et parfois des poissons dorés mais il s'aperçoit que sa présence l'apaise. Personne ne vient jamais pêcher avec lui. Il a prévu d'amener Ash dans quelques mois pour lui apprendre comme Bobby l'a fait avec lui il y a bien longtemps. Depuis la mort de son oncle, c'est vrai qu'il a toujours préféré resté seul ici. Dans sa forteresse de solitude où il se sent protégé. Mais Castiel est différent, il a ce côté qui sait se rendre invisible tout en étant là et Dean n'est absolument pas dérangé par sa présence, au contraire. Castiel a l'air bien aussi, observant la rivière, semblant être loin dans ses propres pensées. Ce silence n'est ni inconfortable ni ennuyeux, c'est juste un moment de plénitude.

Au bout de deux heures, Dean sort des bières de sa glacière.

\- Une partie de pêche sans bière ce n'est pas une bonne partie de pêche.

-Juste une alors.

-Ah, je préfère, je ne voudrais pas que tu me parles comme à Sam.

-J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Ton frère est très gentil mais je crois qu'il m'agaçait un peu et l'alcool m'a toujours rendu trop direct.

-T'inquiètes, c'est un grand garçon ! en lui tendant une bouteille décapsulée.

Castiel fixe la bière, l'air gêné.

-Euh Dean, aurais-tu un verre ou un gobelet ?

Dean s'étonne mais essaie de ne rien laisser paraître. Ça ne lui a pas échappé lors du barbecue que son voisin a essuyé plus de fois ses couverts que de raison et quelque chose est inhabituel dans son comportement mais il ne veut pas braquer Castiel et fait alors comme si ne rien était.

Il fouille dans la glacière.

-Tiens, oui, j'ai ces gobelets, Ash a toujours soif quand on passe plusieurs heures dans l'impala.

-Ton fils est un garçon très intelligent, remerciant Dean d'un sourire et se versant la bière dans le gobelet.

-Oui, Ash est un génie. Ni Jo ni moi ne savons d'où il tient ça ! Sam veut nous faire croire que ce sont ses gènes qui ressortent mais, nan, j'achète pas !

-Ton frère et toi avez l'air de bien vous entendre, vous avez une belle complicité même si ça passe par beaucoup d'insultes et de répliques dont je ne saisis pas toujours le sens.

-Mon frère, c'est ma famille, c'est mon sang et c'est surtout un type génial, intelligent, fort, adorable et sensible mais ne répète jamais que je t'ai dit ça je nierai jusqu'à ma mort Cas, en plaisantant.

-Tu peux me faire confiance Dean, annonce -t-il gravement.

Et Dean sait que c'est la vérité.

Ils restent assis un moment au bord de l'eau, profitant des cris des pyrargues à tête blanche et du cliquetis des vagues. Dean se sent si bien qu'il propose à Castiel de réitérer ça toutes les semaines le samedi matin. Et Castiel accepte, l'air légèrement surpris et un brin reconnaissant qui trouble Dean.

 **XXX**

Dean a passé deux samedis de suite avec Castiel au bord de Big Sioux River et il se sent heureux, il a l'impression qu'il est en train de se faire un ami. Il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude, à part son frère et sa femme il ne sort avec personne. Il passe devant la chambre de son fils où repose l'inscription « Dr Badass is in » sur un panneau en bois. Son fils a de drôles d'idées des fois mais il est génial. Il n'échangerait sa place de père et de mari pour rien au monde. Il a tout ce qu'il voulait dans sa vie et cela lui suffit. Mais sa rencontre inattendue avec Castiel n'est pas pour lui déplaire, c'est vrai aussi. Il lui envoie un texto. Ash est chez un copain le lendemain soir et Jo travaille, ils peuvent peut être sortir dans un bar. ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas mis les pieds à part au Roadhouse pour voir sa femme ou sa belle-mère mais c'est différent. Castiel est d'accord pour la petite virée et laisse Dean choisir l'endroit.

Le lendemain, ils partent ensemble avec la voiture de Dean au Wiley's tavern . Ils s'installent à une table du fond, collée au mur de briques.

-Ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans ce bar. Mais le mécano qui travaille avec moi m'a dit qu'il y allait avec ses amis.

-Tu n'y vas jamais avec lui ?

-Non, je suis le boss et je crois pas qu'il en ait envie. Et moi non plus.

Une jeune serveuse s'approche de leur table.

-Vous prendrez quoi messieurs ? faisant son plus beau sourire à Castiel.

-Une bière pour moi, commande Dean en la détaillant.

-Et un sirop de menthe pour moi.

-Bien, Je reviens tout de suite, et n'hésitez pas, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez Chastity, appuyant son regard sur Castiel qui au grand dam de Dean reste de marbre.

Il va pour lui dire de se décoincer un peu quand une brune plutôt sexy se pointe.

-Désolée mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous étiez tous seuls, un peu de compagnie ça vous dirait ?

-Désolé mais je suis marié ma jolie, montrant l'alliance à son doigt.

-Ça n'empêche rien… sourire sexy aux lèvres.

-Pour moi si..

-Tant pis.

Elle part, n'ayant même pas jeté un regard à Castiel contrairement à la serveuse. Mais, c'est le genre de femme qui l'aurait bouffé tout cru. Il ne lui connait pas de copine et son regard presque apeuré épiant les alentours comme si une nouvelle chasseuse de proie allait apparaitre, lui indique qu'il n'est pas à l'aise dans les situations de drague.

-Cette femme a été très directe !

-Oui, ça faisait un moment mais je me souviens de comment c'était avant Jo, certaines n'y vont pas avec le dos de la cuillère !

Devant l'air perplexe de Castiel :

-Elles sont effectivement directes ! D'ailleurs tu vas avoir très vite l'occasion de t'en rendre compte, notre serveuse arrive.

-Et ?

-Et ? Tu n'as pas vu comme elle te dévorait du regard ? Tu crois que beaucoup de serveuses donnent leur prénom sans qu'on leur demande ?

-Elle doit me trouver bizarre.

-Ah non Cas crois-moi, je m'y connais et elle te trouve sexy.

Castiel semble au bord du malaise.

-Je….je ne veux pas, enfin, elle ne me plait pas… comment je peux .. . je ne veux pas la blesser.

-T'inquiètes elle s'en remettra. Mais tu lui fais un petit compliment tout mignon et tu me dis qu'on devrait rejoindre nos copines, comme ça elle sait que tu n'es pas intéressé mais elle ne se vexe pas.

-Tu veux que je lui mente ?

-Oui Cas, levant les yeux au ciel, on ne va pas aller en prison pour ça non plus, tout le monde le fait.

-Tout le monde ? même le président ?

-Surtout le président !

Chastity arrive enfin avec leur boisson.

-Une bière pour vous, posant la bouteille du côté de Dean, et un sirop de menthe pour vous, avec un sourire enjôleur.

-Euh, merci euh Chastity. Vous êtes charmante, avec vos petits cheveux blonds et vos belles joues rondes, vous ressemblez à… un très beau chou-fleur.

Chastity le regarde interloquée.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ?

-Pas du tout, c'est le plus beau des légumes le chou-fleur, prononce Castiel un peu perdu, dont le regard oscille entre un Dean totalement hilare et une serveuse offusquée.

-Oui, j'ai des grosses joues, j'étais grosse avant, tout le monde se moquait de moi à l'école pour ça, se mettant à pleurer. Je ressemblais vraiment à un chou-fleur ! Un gros chou-fleur! Ses larmes redoublant.

Castiel ne sait plus où se mettre.

-Mais non, vous êtes belle, on ne voit d'ailleurs presque pas que votre visage est asymétrique, surtout au niveau des joues, en l'observant de plus près.

Dean se demande comment Castiel peut continuer à s'enfoncer comme ça. Puis quand il voit que les pleurs de la jeune serveuse ont alerté ses collègues, il comprend que ça dégénère et attrape la manche du trenchcoat de Castiel, « allez viens, on se casse » et se met à courir, Castiel sur ses talons. Ils sortent et sautent dans l'impala. Et Dean conduit à toute vitesse jusqu' à leur quartier.

xxx

Dean arrête la voiture et Castiel le regarde, heureux de voir celui qu'il considère comme son premier ami être aussi joyeux. Il n'a pas vraiment saisi pourquoi la serveuse s'est mise à pleurer et pourquoi Dean les a fait partir en courant ou pourquoi il rit encore de leur petite aventure mais tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il ne s'est jamais senti aussi vivant.

-Oh putain, Cas, j'avais pas autant ri depuis… des années, s'essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil.

Castiel sourit, s'il fait ressentir ça à Dean c'est que lui aussi pense être son ami et ça, ça a quelque chose de magique dans le cœur de Castiel. Quelque chose qui lui fait lui demander s'il veut venir chez lui pour finalement boire sa bière. Ils n'en n'ont pas eu le temps. Et Dean accepte, l'air ravi. Et Castiel réalise ce qu'il vient de faire et commence à stresser. Personne n'est encore venu chez lui. Mais il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal.

Il ouvre nerveusement la porte et laisse entrer Dean. Il voit que celui-ci n'en revient pas.

-T'es sûr que tu vis tout seul Cas ? Toutes les pièces sont plus propres qu'un sou neuf, je me vois même dans le parterre bordel ! je n'ai jamais vu ça tout est immaculé. On pourrait même manger sur le sol!

A cette idée, Castiel frémit.

Il sort deux bières du frigo, son verre et met deux sous verre sur la table de son salon.

Dean s'est installé dans le canapé, regardant encore autour de lui comme s'il voyait quelque chose d'incroyable. Puis il attrape sa bière et regarde Castiel dans les yeux :

-Allez, on trinque !

-A quoi ?

-A notre amitié Cas ! Puisses-tu encore me faire autant rire !

-A notre amitié Dean !

Et ces trois mots émeuvent Castiel plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Cas, je ….

Dean semble hésitant.

-Oui ?

-Tu sais j'ai remarqué que tu essuyais souvent ton verre, tes couverts, parfois l'endroit où tu t'assois… et maintenant je vois cette maison carrément nickel et… t'es pas obligé de me répondre mais… tu es obsédé par les microbes ou un truc dans le genre ?

Dean a posé la question. Il ne pensait pas s'être trahi, il a vraiment fait attention en présence du jeune homme, été discret mais à force de vivre à l'écart des gens Castiel ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'en côtoyant quelqu'un souvent on existe à ses yeux, on cesse d'être invisible et Dean a remarqué ses bizarreries. Il peut lui mentir, minimiser… mais il ne le veut pas, notamment à cause de ces trois petits mots qui résonnent entre eux « à notre amitié ». Amitié… alors il décide de faire confiance à Dean.

-J'ai des TOCS. Troubles Obsessionnels Compulsifs, dicte Castiel. La plupart du temps ils s'arrêtent à des rituels, je dois nettoyer deux fois la plupart des choses que je touche mais parfois si les angoisses sont plus fortes, je me mets à être complètement obsédé par l'idée que c'est sale et qu'il faut que je nettoie, que ce soit ce que je touche ou moi-même et… tant que je ne nettoie pas je me sens mal et ne peux penser à autre chose. Je.. peux aller jusqu'à nettoyer une dizaine de fois la même chose, me laver plusieurs fois d'affilée… enfin, c'est difficile… même si je me rends compte que c'est ridicule, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Il y a un traitement pour ça ?

-Oui je prends des médicaments inhibiteurs augmentant ce qu'on appelle la sérotonine dans le cerveau qui m'aident justement à réduire l'intensité des tocs. J'ai aussi fait une thérapie cognitive mais si mes tocs étaient moins fréquents j'ai commencé à faire des crises de panique, j'ai été dans un centre quelques temps... les yeux dans le vagues. Puis j'ai commencé une thérapie comportementale. Elle m'aide vraiment à me désensibiliser, à utiliser d'autres compensateurs. Mais les résultats sont longs et probablement jamais définitifs.

-Et... tu travailles sur la cause de tout ça ?

-Oui, avec ma psychanalyste.. Et j'ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire sur moi-même, les yeux fixant la table plutôt que Dean.

Castiel ne rentre pas dans les détails, il n'est pas prêt à divulguer à qui que ce soit d'autre qu'un professionnel la cause autre que génétique de ses troubles.

Dean semble se soucier de lui mais il ne voit pas de pitié dans ses yeux, au contraire.

-J'imagine que c'est très contraignant au quotidien.

-Fatiguant parfois, soupire Castiel. Et on m'a muté à cause de ça car j'avais des retards... car tant que l'angoisse n'est pas partie je ne peux pas m'arrêter et je me lève tôt mais à un moment j'ai été trop épuisé et j'arrivais en retard et puis… je crois qu'ils me trouvaient trop étrange et ont voulu se débarrasser de moi alors la première excuse a été la bonne.

-Mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça, c'est une maladie Cas !

-Oui, tristement. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre tout le monde Dean, j'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec moi…

-Ok ok ! Juste… Ne laisse jamais personne te faire croire que tu vaux moins qu'eux Cas, t'es un mec génial et franchement t'as une de ces forces pour vivre avec ça! Et tu les emmerdes tous ces connards ! Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre !

Castiel est ému. Jamais personne ne l'a défendu comme cela et encore moins rendu plus fort qu'il ne pense l'être.

-Merci dean.

Ils finissent leur bière tranquillement quand Dean parle de son oncle.

-Tu sais, t'es mon seul ami Cas. J'ai jamais été très sociable. J'avais beau parler à plein de gens ça a toujours été des rapports superficiels à part Jo que je connais depuis que j'ai sept ans.

\- Sept ans ?

-Oui, on s'est connu à l'école primaire quand Sam et moi sommes allés habiter chez Bobby, notre oncle. Je la draguais comme un jeu au début et puis quand j'ai fini de bien profiter de la vie je lui ai proposé le mariage, on avait dix-neuf ans quand on s'est marié, c'était pas gagné avec le caractère qu'elle a mais elle est fantastique et elle m' a offert mon plus beau cadeau…

-Ash…

-Oui, mon fils, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir à m'occuper d'une belle famille. Et j'ai toujours été qu'avec eux et mon frère mais il habite loin maintenant et Bobby … il m'a tout appris. C'est son garage que j'ai repris, il est mort il y a quatre ans et depuis, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a qu'avec lui que je sortais, c'est lui qui m'a appris à pêcher aussi et j'ai perdu l'habitude de passer du temps avec les autres.

Castiel se demande pourquoi c'est leur oncle qui s'est occupé de Dean et Sam mais ne pose pas la question, laissant Dean se confier, c'est bien la première fois qu'il l'entend parler aussi sérieusement.

-Il me manque. Et je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un d'autre que ma famille rentrerait dans ma vie Castiel et je suis… content. Bobby t'aurait trouvé super. Excentrique, mais super.

-Ton oncle avait l'air d'un homme bien, le regard triste et lointain.

-Oui, le meilleur.

Ce qui plonge Castiel dans ses douloureux souvenirs et il s'empresse d'aller chercher une éponge qu'il passe plusieurs fois sur son sous verre et sur la table. Dean ne fait aucun commentaire.

Il est tard quand ils se séparent.

Le lendemain, Castiel se rend au centre comme tous les vendredis après-midi. Cela fait quelques temps qu'il n'a plus besoin d'y aller pour lui mais il y a ce gamin, Alfie, jeune autiste qui lui fait un peu penser à lui, sa solitude le touche. A cette heure-ci, il sait qu'il est déjà dans le jardin du centre. Il le repère et s'assoit sur le banc après l'avoir essuyé avec son mouchoir. Il aime cet endroit tranquille. Aujourd'hui, il lui fait penser aux moments qu'il partage avec Dean au bord de l'eau. Il sourit et relève le regard vers Alfie, qu'il observe comme à son habitude pendant ces deux heures où il joue avec son cerf-volant. Il se rend compte qu'il s'attache à ce jeune garçon, incapable de le regarder, de le prendre dans ses bras, dont on dit qu'il est différent, tout comme lui…. Pourtant il y a encore trois semaines, lui aussi se pensait incapable de ressentir un quelconque sentiment….

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Ce n'est encore pas une histoire très gaie, je me rends compte que j'adore le conflit et les gens torturés psychologiquement et je ne sais pas du tout ce que vous penserez de cette histoire mais je n'ai pas eu le choix de l'écrire, elle m'a bouffé le cerveau ! MDR ! à ceux qui l'oseront à dans 15 jours !**


End file.
